Revenge, Regret, and Redemption
by Jack7olan7turn
Summary: Sly Cooper is involved in the P.R.E.P. project and is released but what happens when nobody seems to remember him? Also my first fanfic.
1. Twisted Dreams and Escaping Things

****

First Fanfic :) please enjoy

Chapter 1: Twisted Dreams and Escaping Things

****

Sly's POV...

"Carm..." I said as she was being attacked by those things. I attempted again to get up but one of those damned things was stomping me into the pavement. I could only watch her being brutally killed by them. My eyes started to become heavy but I shook it off and tried to get up. **Slam.**I immediately fell back into the crater as the creature above me stomped me. My head felt funny before I heard a loud crack and...I woke up yelling. Then I slowly relaxed. My home consisted of one room with beautiful white cushioned walls. I had lived inside this insane asylum for quitethe time now, I'm not sure how long. I wish I could escape somehow but it seems that there is no door. I've looked almost everyday for a door but there is none. I think this place has a certain... mind altering capability? No that's stupid and yet it's the best thing I could come up with. Theheadaches usually never stop unless I am asleep of course. Suicidal thoughts are very common now and I find that I don't need food anymore. Suicide I find is a wasted fantasy though. Can you even begin to imagine what it's like to live day after day, week after week, and month aftermonth doing nothing but sitting in a room with nothing to do and a headache that never goes away? Let me tell you, It's a living hell. Maybe I'm already dead and this is hell? I don't even know anymore.

**End of Sly's POV...**

Sly didn't know it but he had not been inside a insane asylum at all in fact he was in the U.S. National Research Center of Mental Health. 10 people (including Sly) inside white pods were Experiencing what Sly just described. The scientists had these criminals for almost 3 years nowand were unexpectedly cut off from there research as a team of the U.S. Secret Service department came in and ordered the shut down of all research projects related to the P.R.E.P. and that all participants be deleted. Instead the scientists released there abominations into theworld. The Scientists were all killed and large search parties were sent out to capture and kill the 10 participants.

****

Any advice will be gladly taken along with any errors in my story. Hope to get the next chapter up soon :)


	2. Awake and Asleep

**Second chapter is up :)**

**Chapter 2: Awake and Asleep**

**

* * *

**

"Ohhh my head." Sly said waking up but was surprised to find that he wasn't in his same old room but instead inside a cylinder like dome. Sly looked around inside his one-man pod and realized there was a camputer screen next to him. As if it new Sly had seen it, it began to play

its messege. "Listen number 7 you have to escape with your fellow preps and run away from this place. Please don't get killed you will help save the world. Now quickly get out and be warned of the government dogs trying t kill you. Good luck my son." The messege clicked off and the

pod began to tilt upward. Sly gulped just before... Boom. Like a cannon ball Sly flew through the air, went through an open skylight, and landing smack down next to a rusted old jeep. As Sly slowly stood up he noticed that he was outside and heard sprinting form two soldiers coming toward him. Sly quickly hid inside the jeep just as the two soldiers began to search around looking for him.

The dog on the left of Sly turned to his partner and asked, "Are you sure you saw one land over here?"

The purple tigress noded her head before saying, "I know I saw a raccoon land over here and that- " The tigress stoped talking midsentence as she noticed the jeep. She glared at it as if knowing Sly was hidden underneath the back seat. Without warning she quickly made a large kick to the side of the jeep and the whole thing flipped onto its side. Sly tried to cling onto the lining of the back seat but he didn't last 5 seconds before dropping out of the jeep and landed with a grunt on the grass next to the to soldiers. "Well well well and there is our catch." Sly didn't have even get up before a needle was jabbed into his arm.

"What are y-" Sly was cut off from finishing his sentence as sleep easily overpowered him. As Sly came to he beheld 3 things a familar face, a drink, and a strange phenomenon.

* * *

**I Apologize that it is a short chapter but the next one will be longer :P**


End file.
